Kentarou Habara
|image1 = KentarouHabara_novel.png|Novel KentarouHabara_anime.png|Anime |kanji = 羽原 健太郎 |kana = はばら けんたろう |rōmaji = Habara Kentarō |epithet = Sidekick |species = Human |gender = Male |age = 16-17 |status = Alive |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |occupation = Student Hacker |novel_debut = Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora |japanese_voice = Yuji Murai |english_voice = Eric Vale }} Kentarou Habara (羽原 健太郎, Habara Kentarō) is a reoccuring character in the Boogiepop Series. He is a friend and ally of Nagi Kirima, who often helps her with her missions. While posing as a Towa Organization agent, he used the name Sidekick (サイドキック, Saidokikku). Personality Kentarou is a highly competent hacker, and has spent most of his time as a student hacking into different companies and stealing their data, selling it on the black market. He never felt any remorse doing this, as, in his eyes, it was the companies' fault that they didn't pay any attention to their security. After Nagi saved him, he soon fell head over heels in love with her, and started helping her however he could, although Nagi doesn't allow him to participate in any major way, out of fear that he would die or get hurt. Kentarou, however, misinterpreting this as her underestimating his ablitities, always tires to solve incidents on his own, in order to 'prove himself to her'. He is good friends with Shirou Tanaka, and has been ever since elementary school. Despite his background as a hacker, he is the more outgoing of the two, laughing openly at Sakiko Michimoto, while Shirou tried to stop him. Even so, Kentarou has admitted that Shirou is more reliable than him, and was glad to have him as a friend. Appearance KentarouHabara design.png Kentarou is a tall young man with short, spikey black hair and black eyes. He is shown wearing casual clothing. In the anime, Kentarou has slicked back black hair in a buzz haircut, and is shown wearing a black letterman jacket over a red T-shirt, and blue jeans. Background In elementary school, Kentarou befriended Shirou Tanaka. Later, during his high-school days, he started hacking into different companies and stealing their data, more as a hobby than anything else. However, soon, Kentarou was soon almost found out by the police while trying to hack into some shady company. However, Nagi installed a virus on his computer that alerted him when he was about to be found out, and as a result, he managed to avoid arrest. Shortly afterwards, he met Nagi, and started working with her. Story Boogiepop in the Mirror: Pandora Kentarou helped Nagi locate the abanodoned building where the foreign company was holding Kit captive. He wanted to also help Nagi break the girl out, but she stopped him, and went alone. Boogiepop Overdrive: The King of Distortion Boogiepop at Dawn Boogiepop Wicked Boogiepop Doubtful Trivia *Kentarou's last name, Habara, means "field of feathers". *Kentarou's first name is written with the characters for "healthy", "big" and "son". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Third Civilization Characters